


Emotional Puberty

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Confrontation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every nation goes through stages of emotional punerty but what happens when one nations actions are mistaken for it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Puberty

Nationhood was a fairly stressful existence and many of the elder nations would agree despite seeming to have gotten the hang of it after such a long time. They would sit and watch as the young nations went through the first stages of their lives including many emotional breakdowns that the young felt would be the end but the elders knew they wouldn't last. No matter what they did to themselves, they would heal, they would grow irritated with humans and move far away only to return to living in the city decades or even centuries later. It was all a cycle of growing up and accepting their existence. 

Despite having been around since long before the christian crusades, Canada seemed to be just starting what was referred to by the nations as their emotional puberty. He had built himself a home far away from any human and did his best to stay away from towns unless entirely necessary. He would even refuse calls from his Prime Minister and sometimes even the queen just to avoid town and humans. This reclusive nature could easily be tied to the fact he was physically still a teenager but, a select few knew what it was really about.

The personification of Canada, Matthew, used his how as a wildlife rescue and rehabilitation center, spending all his time focusing on animals who needed love and care who had been injured by man. Matthew wasn't bitter about humans because they died so soon; he was bitter toward them for how willingly they abused the planet and those who lived on it. It was understandable why someone so close to nature would refuse interaction with those whom are the cause of an issue he feels so strongly for. 

But, as expressed before, most thought it was simply a phase of teen angst brought on by the difficult road to accepting his existence.

England, having seen so many go through similar phases in his time, had grown tired of Canada's reclusiveness and made a snide comment about it the next time he saw the nation which happened to be in the middle of the world conference. As expected, the younger nation sent a sour look to the elder but said nothing. Instead, he distracted himself from the pointless, day care like arrangement their leaders had forced upon them under the ruse they were working by fiddling around on his phone. The Englishman, forever excessively proud, took the primarily passive response personally. 

"You will listen when I am speaking to you," he demands firmly, swiping away the phone when receiving no response. "You are entirely disrespectful." He spits before continuing on, daring to call the teen nation a colony despite having gained his independence nearly a century and a half prior. 

"I am not your colony," the Canadian states firmly? It being the first thing he's said since arriving at the convention center. "And maybe, if you pulled your head out of your ass for once, you would see that none of us appreciate the reminder you once ripped away our cultures because your people thought that different meant uncivilized." He spits. Receiving a response from the elder about how rude he was being and how he had no right to act so disrespectfully. The Canadian only grew more furious. 

"If you would mind your own business instead of starting shit, we wouldn't be in this situation. You are the problem, England. You and your 'higher than thou' attitude you throw around. It's disgusting and all of us agree." The meeting room was silent as he finished, all eyes on the young, passive nation. He could feel his heart beat firmly in his chest and ears, though neither nation could remember when they had gotten to their feet. 

The Englishman flinched when the Canadian extended his hand, expecting a slap to end the tension. When none happened, he looked to the young man in front of him who possessed an intense look in his eyes, arm extended, palm up. 

"My phone, please."


End file.
